


Confections

by glim



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Academia, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Librarians, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glim/pseuds/glim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Arthur frowns at the display in the uni cafe for a few minutes before he realizes that what he deems ridiculous Merlin may very well deem completely delightful. Frothy coffee beverages with raspberry syrup and pastries with pink frosting and tiny candy hearts.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confections

**Author's Note:**

  * For [significantowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/significantowl/gifts).



> Vday ficlet for signficicanowl, who requested Arthur/Merlin or Bradley/Colin and conversation hearts. :D

Arthur frowns at the display in the uni cafe for a few minutes before he realizes that what he deems ridiculous Merlin may very well deem completely delightful. Frothy coffee beverages with raspberry syrup and pastries with pink frosting and tiny candy hearts. Arthur starts to frown again, then lets his expression relax into a small, fond smile. It's not that bad, he supposes, not today, anyway. Never mind that the beverages aren't real coffee by any stretch of the imagination and that the pastries are more sugar than anything else. 

He skips the frothy drinks knowing that Merlin will prefer tea, but orders two of the pastries. They don't look quite as obnoxious when there are only two of them in the small, white box instead of the full garish display. Even the small cake with candy hearts doesn't appear quite as pink and sugary next to a _pain au chocolat_. Either one would be quite nice with the tea, and if Merlin doesn't want to eat both now, he can save one for his afternoon break. 

Arthur checks his watch after stepping out of the cafe, turning aside when the sharp wind picks up. He wants to be sure he arrives at the library after Merlin does, but before most of the students do. Not that he's likely to encounter any of his own students in Merlin's office, especially this early on such a cold morning, but it's best to avoid the possibility. 

The walk across the uni grounds from the cafe to the library is quiet and chilly, and Arthur manages to keep the nervousness at bay by concentrating on walking briskly to avoid shivering. When he steps into the library, he basks in the warm air for a moment before walking down a short corridor. 

"Here," Arthur says, feeling suddenly shy, and places the neatly-tied box on Merlin's desk next to the cup of tea. "It's... it's not much, it's nothing really, just..."

"Oh..." Merlin smiles down at the box, then up at Arthur. His hair is ruffled up from the wind and he still has on his scarf with his tweed blazer; Arthur's just managed to arrive minutes after him."I didn't think to get you--"

"--and if you don't like--" Arthur stops and feels the flush start to creep up his face. He's always been so bad at this, at figuring out what somebody else might like, even somebody who said they didn't care much for Valentine's Day and would be happy with any small gesture. "I could--"

"You don't need to do anything," Merlin says, walking around his desk to stand near Arthur, then to put an arm around Arthur's waist. "I just thought you'd rather wait until tonight, to go out to dinner or get drinks." 

"We could... I got you a drink," he blurts out before he can stop himself, and immediately turns to hide his face into Merlin's shoulder. "I brought you tea, and some tiny absurd pink cakes with candy hearts."

"I'm sure I'll enjoy them." Merlin laughs, but his voice is soft and warm, and he noses into Arthur's hair to nudge him up for a kiss. "And if you close the door behind you, I'll share them with you."


End file.
